


Take Care of You

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: "They call you leader Soobin, MC Soobin, Soobin hyung~ You look after everyone tirelessly, sweetly loving them. But I will look after you, so release yourself to me."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Take Care of You

Nowadays, Soobin has a lot on his plate. From MC'ing every Friday to leading his members through their preparation for the Blue Hour comeback and promotions, he rarely had time to slow down and relax. One problem, above the others, began to slip into his dreams and encroached on his waking consciousness, proving to be… troublesome.

He hadn't jerked off in a month.

Normally, he could go quite a while without releasing himself, throwing himself into his work and making sure the maknaes were faring well, living their days happily and healthily. He wouldn't even think about it, not when Beomgyu was a habitual insomniac and wandered back into dorms at 2 or 3am after a songwriting session. Soobin knew Beomgyu needed that alone time, but he had no regularity to his schedule. As a result, Soobin more often gave into sleep, surrendering any indulgence to replenish his energy and stay on the safe side of his and Beomgyu's friendship. 

Sometimes he woke up hard. That was annoying. But not much happened until the choreography demo for "We Lost the Summer" came in, and the members started to practice it in earnest. Yeonjun, the oldest, hardworking hyung, led his group members through the dance moves, hitting each position with razor-sharp precision, letting the music transform him into a smooth, charismatic beast. Soobin sometimes felt it was a privilege to dance on the same stage as someone like Yeonjun.

The older man prided himself in his work, and so often took on refining the members' dances with a guiding hand. To demonstrate one of the point moves, he at one point began thrusting his hips gently and sensually with one arm draped naturally in front, keeping the fierce look that expressed the sadness of losing the summer. Yeonjun's expression definitely wasn't the most enchanting thing though. No, Soobin and his little friend were far more interested in those hips, sneaking glances in the practice mirror. After so long, his mind had begun to go crazy for anything Yeonjun was feeding him. He felt his breaking point coming and prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself.

And the older man knew exactly what he was doing. After all, Yeonjun was equally busy as his junior, practicing together and independently until his legs burned to make every move count. He had taken to tying his hair up, since Bang PD suggested he kept it long for the era. Yeonjun easily agreed, not only would fans go crazy for it, but he knew a certain blue-haired giant would too. It felt strange to have his hair so long, but the heat in Soobin's gaze brought him too much satisfaction to think about trimming it any time soon.

Soobin thought he was sneaky.

After they finished recording all their comeback content, the five members sighed in relief and collapsed in the common space of their dorm, giving each other exhausted congratulations and pats on the back.

"We did it guys!" Kai cheered loudly, Taehyun draped on his shoulder.

"I hope it turns out well," Beomgyu said, smiling gently. 

"You all did wonderful, I'm sure MOA will be happy." Soobin said encouragingly, leaning from his seat and patting his members.

When he reached to pat Yeonjun, the older man grabbed Soobin's hand and began to play with it absentmindedly, lacing their fingers together and grinning at the leader, scooting closer to him and putting his head on his shoulder.

Kai yawned. "I feel like a rock. I'm gonna go to sleep~ Taehyunnie come sleep with me!" He dragged Taehyun to their shared room, giggling the whole way as Taehyun simply chuckled quietly, following the ball of energy claiming fatigue.

After a while, Beomgyu also decided to turn in, taking his first break in a while. His eye was getting less painful but the doctor said he should rest it more to ensure it was okay by the comeback date. The two eldest waved him goodbye, Yeonjun blowing Beomgyu a playful kiss to wish him a good sleep.

Then, it was just Soobin and Yeonjun. Of the two, Yeonjun had the privilege of his own room. It took one shared look before they made straight for the door, long legs carrying them through the hallway. As soon as it clicked closed, the two were on each other, Soobin's large hands tugging on Yeonjun's pink hair and Yeonjun's running along Soobin's chest, their lips mashing together and puffing hot air, unable to get enough.

"You wanna suck it?" Yeonjun breathed, hand running over his tight jeans.

"Yes, God yes, please." Soobin dropped to his knees, his own cock throbbing with excitement as he reached a hand into Yeonjun's briefs, mouth watering at the blood-filled appendage, slightly curved and dripping precum. Yeonjun tilted his head back and sighed as Soobin's pink lips engulfed him, his tongue swirling back and forth as he moved up and down on Yeonjun's cock, bobbing his head and taking in the heady scent of his penis, his hands grabbing anywhere, mainly Yeonjun's ass, groping the muscle to gain more leverage. 

Yeonjun pulled the man' head back, holding him by the jaw to admire his spit-stained lips, Soobin's eyes dark and clouded with lust in a way he had never seen. The taller man let out a low moan, tongue darting out to lick his lips and taste more of Yeonjun. He looked so hungry.

"You're just a little slut." Yeonjun said, almost in wonder. Soobin nodded emphatically with his whole head, scooting closer to his hyung and humping the air once, tenting his pants already.

"My slut." He finished, carrying Soobin to his bed and pushing him down with a thud. Their fingers grappled at each other, removing articles of clothing and strewing them haphazardly about. Soobin reached up to lick Yeonjun's mouth but his hyung just put a finger to his lips instead, keeping Soobin pinned to the mattress where he writhed futilely, thrusting at nothing as Yeonjun reached into his drawer for his ample supply of lube.

"Seriously, if we didn't get around to using this it would've expired by the next time." Yeonjun muttered, catching a dollop of strawberry-scented lube and bringing it to his pucker. He stretched out the pink rim of the muscle, moaning quietly as Soobin watched, easily pinned down by the pink-haired man, as he pleasured himself with his fingers. Yeonjun's long fingers hit his prostate once or twice, grazing teasingly along the organ to rile himself up. Soobin whined helplessly, but Yeonjun soon silenced him with those rosy, full lips, working over Soobin's mouth and leaving him breathless.

"They call you leader Soobin, MC Soobin, Soobin hyung~ You look after everyone tirelessly, sweetly loving them. But I will look after you, so release yourself to me." Yeonjun said, taking Soobin's throbbing cock from its confines, lubing the instrument up with slicked fingers.

"Yeonjun-ah-" Soobin gave a strangled gasp when Yeonjun plunged himself onto Soobin without warning, his inner walls pulsating and sucking in their leader. Yeonjun began working his hips expertly, channeling the same expertise and passion as on stage. Soobin succumbed to it, letting the pleasure flow through him. He didn't have to work for it, though he wanted to, the most Yeonjun letting him do was to bruise his hips with big hands. Yeonjun loved to feel Soobin on him, he knew that.

Yeonjun concentrated hard, letting Soobin's cock pull out of him almost all the way, teasing the sensitive glans with the tight ring of his hole, before sinking back down, biting his lip. Soobin was getting close, and looked more wrecked the more control he lost.

"C'mon, c'mon, cum for me, our slutty leader." Yeonjun muttered, picking up pace, his hips going into overdrive. And at that, Soobin exploded, his balls drawing and releasing all his pent-up tensions and ejaculate for the month as he thrusted weakly through his climax. Yeonjun let out a happy gasp, pulling out gently. Cum oozed from his used hole, the thickness of it forming strings that leaked onto Soobin's thighs and his bedsheets.

"Holy…" Soobin breathed.

"Had fun, leader-nim?" Yeonjun said with a wink, not bothering to wipe himself and opting to give kitten licks to Soobin's weeping cock, which responded only gently, spent from its escapade.

"You're fucking amazing, I hope you know that." Soobin said affectionately, petting Yeonjun's hair and fixing the rosy strands that fell to disorder. Yeonjun simply looked at him with a sweet smile, his eyes glittering. He drew himself up next to Soobin and laid his head in the crook of Soobin's neck, the two cuddling together in Yeonjun's bed, huddling closer since there wasn't much room for two. Soobin draped an arm over Yeonjun's waist, feeling the satin-y skin there.

"You don't have to do that for me, you know." Soobin said after a moment of silence. When no response came, he looked over at the other man and found him already asleep from exhaustion, soft snores passing through thick, parted lips. Soobin slipped cautiously out of bed, then, and arranged the blanket around Yeonjun's naked body, folding up Yeonjun's clothes and putting them neatly on his chair. He slipped out like a shadow, closing Yeonjun's door with a quiet click, his ears trying to pick up any sign of life from the hallway.

All was quiet, and Soobin felt relief that his members were resting for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> delulus i see you
> 
> anyway, this is my love for hyung line. please lmk what you thought~ ive been practicing smut for my main fic


End file.
